


Command Gold

by ladygray99



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collars, Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila never wanted a collar in her life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
>  **Prompt:** A collar for Jim. Prompted by scripps

Galia had worn a collar before she had broken free and found her way to Starfleet. At the time she swore she would never handle one again but Jim was so prone to wandering, even when in his heart he didn't really want to.

She found the collar on shore leave. Mixed in with spikes and chains it stood out, command gold like Jim's uniform. She quietly handed over credits.

The next time he was on his knees she slipped it around his neck and was not as surprised as she should have been when all he did was smile.


End file.
